The present invention relates to a method for lining pipes in an underground pipeline such as town gas pipeline or water pipeline, and more particularly to a method for lining pipes with plastics in order to repair old pipes.
There has been proposed a pipe lining method which comprises flowing carrier air into the pipeline together with thermosetting plastics such as epoxy resin. It will be noted that the town gas pipe line has a plurality of supply pipe or branch pipes for distributing the gas to the consumers. If the carrier air is flown into the pipeline from an end opening and exhausted from the other end of the pipeline, pipes of the underground pipeline are lined with the plastics. However, the branch pipes are hardly lined with plastics.